1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to measuring devices, and particularly to a measuring device for measuring workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical measuring device for measuring workpieces, includes a measuring platform, a length measuring mechanism, a width measuring mechanism, a height measuring mechanism, and a controller electrically connected with the measuring mechanisms. The length measuring mechanism, the width measuring mechanism, and the height or depth measuring mechanism are movably positioned on the measuring platform for contacting with the workpiece to respectively obtain a length, a width, and a height or depth of the workpiece. However, a segment with different surface heights, such as stepped surfaces of a stepped recess defined in the workpiece, cannot be measured together with the length, the width, the height, and the depth at one time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.